Le Fantôme
by WildCat01
Summary: Megan LeBeau lives in the time of 2060 where the world is ruled by Apocalypse. Megan has lost almost everything, but that is about to change when her and her friends/team go back in time..to 2008, where their "parents" aren't parents yet.
1. Prolog

**I do not own X-men characters. And now for the story……**

Prolog

It is the year 2060, and my name is Megan LeBeau, and I'm a mutant. I live in a world of hate, fear, and death. My parents, my family, and my love is dead….for I live in the time of the ruler Apocalypse. Now however, I'm about to go back to the year of 2008 with my friends, my team, to help the once great X-Men,


	2. Meeting

_telepathic speech_

_thoughts_

**I do not own X-men characters. And now for the story……**

_Year: 2008_

"Remy Ah said leave meh alone!"

"Awww c'mon chere, y' wound dis poor Cajun."

"Ah'd like ta wound ya." Rogue stated.

Logan could hear Rogue and Remy coming his way, fighting like usual. _I wish those two would get together already,_ Logan thought.

"Rogue!!" Jamie yelled as Rogue and Remy walked into the rec-room.

"Hey hun," Rogue smiled down at Jamie, "what did ya -" BOOM

All four of the mutants turned towards the hallway where the crash came from.

"Bobby and Sam if you broke something again I – oh." Scott started to accuse the two boys but then realized that there was an almost naked woman standing in the middle of the hallway with the ceiling crashed in above her, a small crater around her feet, and a man just lying at her feet inside the crater.

"Scott?! What is going on?" Jean called to her boyfriend as she walked down the stairs to the hallway.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" Scott asked the mystery woman.

_X-Men to the hallway please._ Professor Charles Xavier called telepathically to his X-Men. When all the X-Men got to the hallway they were shocked by the young woman standing – basically naked – before them.

"Hey darlin', not that Ah don't like the view, but who are you?" Logan asked the woman as he looked her up and down unabashedly.

"It worked, it really worked." The mystery girl muttered then looked down to her feet. "Merde, Bishop get up." The woman nudged the person by her feet and he groaned, "C'mon Bishop don't make me get Sage. Hey, where is Sage anyway?"

"Sage?! No, don't get her." Bishop said as he jumped up, "Wait, where is she Le Fantôme?" The X-Men noticed that the two mystery people were using code-names, not their real names for some reason.

_That's odd Scott. Why don't they just use their real names?_ Jean asked Scott through their mental link.

_I don't know Jean but -_ Scott was cut off by the woman saying something.

"Je ne sais pas Bishop. We need t' take a minute and figure out where she migh' be. Why would she.." The woman paused as she realized the X-Men were staring at her, "What are ya'll stain' at?"

"Oh jeeze, you're basically naked woman!" Bishop told her.

"Well, it ain't like y' never seen it before oui?" She replied while she looked down at her friends blank face, "Mais, Ah'll go put something on."

**Let me know what you think, I know it isn't long, but I hope you liked it!**

Translations:

* Je ne sais pas Bishop : I do not know Bishop

* oui : yes

* Mais : But


	3. Questions & Answers

_telepathic speech_

_thoughts_

**I do not own X-men characters. And now for the story……**

The man named Bishop looked up as his companion came out of the bathroom, now fully dressed to Logan and a few other guys' dismay. The woman was dressed in skin-tight dark blue jeans, a purple drape tunic, and black stiletto boots.

"Est cela mieux Bishop?" The woman asked her companion.

"Excuse me," Professor Xavier interrupted, "would you mind telling me who you are and what you are doing in my home?"

"Of course, excusez-moi. Mah name is Megan, and this," she gestured next to her, "is Lucas. As to what we are doing here…" Megan looked around before rushing out in French, "Nous sommes de l'avenir, l'année 2060 pour être exact." Remy was the only one of the X-Men to understand and he stood there in shock.

"What is it Rem? What happened?!" Rogue asked getting nervous.

"D-dey say dey from the future cher." Remy paused to look at the shock that donned on the faces of the X-Men now as well, "Dey say dey from de year 2060."

"That's impossible." Ororo Monroe stated.

"Non, actually it's not." Megan smiled nicely.

"Megan, we need to find Sage, and fast if we are going to complete the task we were sent here to do." Lucas said.

"Sage is fine mon ami. Ah already talked to her." She told him gently.

"Who is Sage, and what is this task you need to complete? And why are you using only code names and first names? Who are you people?" Scott asked in his 'Don't mess with me tone.'

_Scott, calm down._ The professor told him, _we don't want to scare them, they might need help of some kind._

_Yes professor._ Scott replied. The whole time Megan had her head tilted slightly to the side and a look of amusement on her face.

"What seems to be funny darlin'?" Logan asked Megan noticing her looking at Xavier and Scott.

"Ah think it is extrêmement funny that ya'll don't trust one of your own. Ain't dis supposed ta be a safe place for mutants? Well, mutants' is what we are, are we not welcome?"

"Of course you are welcome here my dear," the professor stated as he started wheeling his wheelchair into the front of the group of his X-Men, "but, we just need a few answers to the questions Scott has raised."

"Bien, Ah see what you mean, however maybe we could sit down before we answer des questions?" She asked the professor.

"Of course my dear, of course." With that the Professor led everyone into an unused rec-room. Everyone filed into the room; Jean sat next to Ororo and Scott on the big couch, Remy and Rogue sat on the love seat, Bobby, John, Jubilee, Kitty, and Kurt found comfortable places on the floor, Piotr and Hank each sat in one of the two big armchairs, Logan stood leaning in the doorway, and Megan and Lucas made their way to the other open love seat to sit down.

"Now, Je suis désolé, but what were your questions again?" Megan asked politely.

"First, before we begin, do you think you would mind using only English terms? Not all of us are fluent in French my dear." Hank asked the woman.

"Of course she can." Lucas smirked.

"Oui, Ah mean yes, sorry." Megan smiled, "Now, da questions again were?"

"Who is Sage?" Ororo asked.

"Is Sage her real name or just another codename?" Jean asked.

"What is this task you need to complete?" Kitty asked.

"And why are you using only code names and first names?" Jubilee asked.

"What are your powers?" Bobby asked.

"Do you plan on going back to the future?" Hank asked and the younger X-Men snickered at the non-implied movie reference.

"Do you need a place to stay for your duration in our time?" Xavier asked. Megan took a deep breath and looked to Lucas who just smiled at her.

"Alrigh'. So, first, who is Sage. Sage is another membah of mah team, however da people on mah team are more like family sometimes."

"So, Lucas is your brother?" Kurt asked.

"Non, just like one." She smiled, "and Sage is her codename as well, mais Ah don't plan on tellin' ya all what her real name is."

"Why not?" Jean asked a little snidely.

"It is not mah place, and Ah know she wouldn't want ya to know." She replied with a hard resolve.

"Ok, so, like what is the task you are here to complete or whatever?" Kitty asked again.

"We are here to hopefully change the outcome of the future we come from." Lucas said blandly.

"Vat is dat supposed to mean?" Kurt asked.

"It means," Megan looked at Lucas mockingly, "that there is an event that comes up within the present future soon that will alter the way people begin to live to lead to our future. However we don't really know how close we arrived to that event." Megan laughed lightly. "As for speakin' in codenames and first names only, well it's just we don't want ya'll to know our last names –"

"Why not?" Jubilee and John asked at the same time. Xavier smiled at his student's eagerness to know everything.

"Well, as Ah was saying," Megan smiled, "we don't want ya'll to know because it might change something in the future. However when Ah see Sage within the next few days Ah was gonna find out if it would alter the future in a good, bad, or indifferent way to tell ya. Then depending on the answer Lucas and Ah will decide on our own if we want ta tell ya or not."

"What about your powers? What are they?" Bobby asked again.

"Well, mine are like Rogue's, mais mine are slightly different." She murmured the last part looking down.

"H-how are they different?" Rogue asked.

"Ah can control mah powers, and um Ah can use any of da powers Ah absorb whenever Ah want."

"Wow." Rogue, and the others, said, "maybe you could teach me how to control mine, or to help me learn to handle them better?" She asked optimistically.

"It would be an honor."

"What about you Lucas?" Piotr spoke up.

"Well, I am basically a human battery. I can absorb, store and re-emit any form of energy, usually from my hands, this energy is not limited to the physical, and I have been known to block some telepathy in a similar manner. And both myself and Megan are also an excellent tracker and tactician."

"What about going back to the future," more giggles and snickers from the younger X-Men, "when your task is complete?" Hank asked again.

"Well, we will just have ta see how that goes. Ah don't believe that we will be able to go back without ruining the time-line."

"As for the time being we were going to see about checking into a hotel close to the mansion." Lucas answered the last question that Xavier had asked.

"Nonsense, you will stay here with us." Xavier said, "Logan will show Megan where her room is, and Ororo will show Lucas. Logan, Megan's room will be across the hall from yours and Ororo, Lucas' room will be three doors down from yours. They are the only rooms we have available at the moment and they happen to be on two different floors. I do hope that is okay?"

"Yes." Lucas responded. Ororo and Lucas got up and started walking up the stairs to show Lucas his room.

"Oui." Megan responded. And Logan waited for Megan to get up to show her to her room. _Wish I could be showing her to my room._ Logan thought to himself. Everyone else started getting up and saying goodnight to each other before heading off to bed.

Translations:

* Est cela mieux Bishop?: Is this better Bishop?

* excusez-moi: excuse me

* Nous sommes de l'avenir, l'année 2060 pour être exact.: We are from the future, the year 2060 to be exact.

* mon ami: my friend

* extrêmement: extremely

* bien: well

* Je suis désolé: I'm sorry

* oui: yes

* mais: but


End file.
